The present invention relates to an improvement in spacecraft structure and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multiple-purpose spacecraft having a parabolic primary structure for uses such as an antenna or solar power concentrator and being adapted to serve other uses such a fairing, equipment modules, or adapter during a space transportation sequence in either launch or orbit to orbit transportation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,347 a method and apparatus for launching a capsule into a lower orbit in conjunction with the launch of a satellite into a higher energy orbit is disclosed. The capsule is located in the launch vehicle so that, at burnout of the next-to-last stage of the launch vehicle, the attitude and velocity of the last stage capsule and satellite are sufficient to correspond to a desired orbit for the capsule. The capsule is released before ignition of the last stage during the ballistic phase of flight between the next-to-last stage and the last stage. After release of the capsule, the last stage is ignited permitting the satellite to be placed in the desired higher energy orbit.
One example of this approach is a capsule carried under a satellite in the upper part of the European launcher ARIANE 4's dual payload launch structure which is called SPELDA (ARIANE 4 External Carrying Structure for Double Launching). After the ARIANE 4 has brought the SPELDA to orbit, the upper satellite is separated and the upper half of the SPELDA is jettisoned to become space debris, and a second spacecraft is separated from within the lower half of SPELDA. ARIANESPACE, the organization responsible for ARIANE 4 launches, has proposed attachment of an ARTEM (ARIANE Technology Experiment Platform) to the upper half of SPELDA for use following the jettison event.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,347 also contemplates the use of an ARIANE 5 launcher carrying a capsule under a satellite in a SPELTRA (ARIANE 5 External Carrying Structure for Triple Launching). After the ARIANE 5 launcher has carried the SPELTRA to a desired orbit the capsule is separated for operation in a desired orbit. The next stage launcher is then shifted away from the location of the capsule and the SPELTRA is then jettisoned for transfer of the satellite to another orbit by the second stage of the launch vehicle.
The aforementioned arrangements are concerned with slewing of the launched vehicle so as to release the capsule in a predetermined direction apart from the launch direction so as to obtain a desired amount of separation between the capsule and the last stage prior to ignition of the last stage. They are not concerned with providing a spacecraft structure which can be carried by a launch vehicle with little or no penalty to launch mass and payload volume while providing multiple applications.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a spacecraft having a paraboloid structure which serves more than one purpose.
It is a further general object of this invention to provide a spacecraft having a paraboloid primary structure that is used to support and shield a payload during launch and thereafter, to separate from the upper stage of the launch vehicle for use in a multiple of applications.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.